Collection of Songfics
by SWAClover123
Summary: Ok, so I'm new to this so I don't promise anything mind blowing. This is basically me being bored, listening to music, and having stories come to me. Hope you like it, and the song fics will probably not be related to each other. Channy.
1. Young

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the song, just the thoughts in my head :)

* * *

Song: Young – Kenny Chesney

_Looking back now, well it makes me laugh  
We were growin our hair, we were cuttin' class  
Knew it all already, there was nothing to learn  
We were strikin' matches just to watch 'em burn _

Thinking back on the years of Mackenzie Falls and So Random!, newlywed couple Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper could only laugh. All the hell they raised, with the only reason simply being that they were teenagers, they knew that those were the days they would always remember.

Listen to our music just a little too loud  
We were hangin' in there with the outcast crowd  
Headin' to the rapids with some discount beer  
It was a long train tussle but we had no fear.

The simplicity of the time always struck Chad. Back then, his only worry was how to have a good time and be a normal teenager, doing what normal teenagers do, without the paparazzi following his every move. 

Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young

It seems like just yesterday the couple were teens that 'hated each other'. The rebellious teenage years seemed so close, yet so far for the now responsible young adults. The pair were thankful for growing out of it though, since once they stopped their rebellion, they discovered their feelings for each other were not hate. Quite the opposite of hate, actually. 

Talked a good game when we were out with the guys  
But in the back seat we were awkward and shy  
Girls were a mystery that we couldn't explain  
And I guess there are some things that are never gonna change

Both Chad and Sonny still remembered the first date. For Sonny, this memory was not so pleasant. I mean, what girl wants her date to drink too much water and throw up on her because he was THAT nervous!

Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young  
Young, Young, Yeah Wishin' we were older  
Young, Hey I wish it wasn't over

Along with the bad memories and the rocky start to Chad and Sonny came the ending of their shows. It was time to say goodbye to all of the friends they had met and come to be close with, and hello to new opportunities. When it came to saying goodbye to each other, though, it simply could not be done. So Chad, being Chad, did what Sonny least expected… he got down on one knee.

_Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young  
Young, Hey wishin' we were older, wish it wasn't over_

After a long engagement since they were so young when they got together, the two finally married, and became the new Brangelina. Channy was the greatest couple of their generation, and the fans? They wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Good or bad?


	2. Like It's her Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, or Channy would have happened the first episode :) And also, I don't own the song :(

* * *

Song: Like It's Her Birthday – Good Charlotte

_Tonight I kinda get the feeling,  
My girl is up to something,  
Something that is no good.  
She said she only had a meeting,  
But she is dressed for something,  
Something that is no good.  
Now I'm not saying that she's cheating,  
But seeing is believing,  
Can't believe it,  
What I'm seeing when I stepped inside._

Chad has been interested in Sonny for a long time. He's finally working up the guts to tell her, but something seems off about her today. He walks to his dressing room and sees a note under the door. The note reads 'Meet at the Club Hollywood (A/N google tells me it's real :D), 9:30. Hotel rooms have been booked and since it's Saturday night, we don't have work tomorrow.'

She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday.

Chad walks into Club Hollywood at 9:45, fashionably late, as always, and can't believe he forgot what today was. There she was, the girl of his dreams, Sonny Munroe, chatting up her various birthday party guests. She's obviously had quite a bit to drink, and what kind of guy would Chad be if he let someone take advantage of his Sonshine? Chad walks up to Sonny and makes his presence known, only to be surprised by a very excited Munroe giving him the biggest bear hug of his life.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.

Chad had always thought of Sonny as the good girl. America's sweetheart. If he had known at the start of the night that she'd dance with him like this, he would have neglected his 'fashionably late' routine. If only to get here and start the best night of his life, so far, faster.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
Cause she's in the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Like it's her birthday.

Sonny was the ultimate people person. They had a huge dance party going on, with a little bit of karaoke, and when Sonny sang, nobody could resist singing along at the top of their lungs. When Sonny danced, everybody danced.

She turns and says don't be surprised,  
It's gonna be a good night,  
A good, good night.  
She's showing me a different side,  
One I've never seen before,  
That I ignore.

Sonny knew that Chad was enjoying himself. Another thing she knew, which had caused many blushes throughout the party, was that Chad's eyes never left her. She had suspected for a while that he liked her, but this was a side of Chad she hadn't seen before, and she wanted more of it to show through.

Cause when I'm up she's all about me,  
When I'm down,  
She spins around me,  
Now I know I'm one and only,  
So I might as well enjoy the ride

While on the dance floor, Sonny and Chad were perfectly synchronized_. _Anybody who didn't know Chad and Sonny would have swore that they spent weeks rehearsing steps to dance perfect together. What no one suspected, was that it just came natural. No rehearsal needed.

She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday.

Both were intoxicated by this point, having the time of their lives. Nobody would have seen it coming that the time of their lives would be spent together, not even themselves.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.

What happened next? Near the end of the party, neither of the stars could take it anymore and got caught up in a heated, passionate kiss that neither wanted to break. Stupid need for air.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
Cause she's in the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Like it's her birthday.

Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.  
Like it's her birthday.

She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday.

The dancing continued, the kissing continued, and what was running through the two stars minds? Best. Night. Ever

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
Cause she's in the crowd and everybody sings.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Like it's her birthday._


	3. The Only Exception

Song: The Only Exception – Paramore

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

Chad Dylan Cooper always followed one major rule. Never, ever, fall in love. Experiencing his parent's divorce personally, he learned that love is not all that it is cracked up to be, but lust may be the right answer. This is how Chad Dylan Cooper got to be how he was today. Here is his technique. Step 1: See girl. Step 2: Charm girl. Step 3: Dump girl after you get what you want from her.__

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

This whole technique worked on every girl he had tried it on, with only one exception. Allison 'Sonny' Munroe would not allow herself to fall for his charm. So instead, without even knowing it, Chad's plan slowly reversed itself. Chad fell for Sonny, and he fell hard. Not that he noticed this until it was too late of course.__

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Chad started doing things that Chad Dylan Cooper does not _do_. He started apologizing when he hurt Sonny, he learned her cast mates names, hell, he even remembered her birthday. He began experiencing love and everybody was noticing. People would remark on how much he had changed, and they all knew who it was for. Even Santiago Heraldo knew that deep down, behind the ego, Chad had feelings he had never experienced before.__

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

Something kept Chad from telling his feelings to Sonny. Every time he would feel like he was ready to storm over to stage two, he would remember what his mother told him after his father left. Love never lasts. There is no such things as fairytales. There are no happy endings in the real world. So Chad, being Chad, would just admire Sonny from afar, whether at his table in the cafeteria, or at the So Random! tapings he has secretly attended.__

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now

_I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness_

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Chad had no problem avoiding love before Sonny came along. He had no guilt when his latest fling cried when they broke up, but something about Sonny made him reconsider his actions. He used to believe that all he needed was himself, and maybe a pet or two, as companions, and that would be fine. But Sonny, she made him imagine something different. He pictured himself growing old with her. He pictured himself marrying her. He pictured himself having children with her. All because of her stupid cute.__

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Sonny was the only exception. Sonny was _his_ only exception. If he could trade these feelings for anything, he doubted he could be persuaded to take the offer. One smile from Sonny, and his stomach started doing back flips. He would bring down the stars and the moon to see that smile. __

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Finally, Chad let go of his pride after he heard Sonny sing on So Random! and met her back stage. Instead of denying the real reason why he was there, he came right out and said it. _I love you._ These three simple words caused both of their hearts to race, and they leaned in for a simple kiss, promising to cancel all plans for the night and go on their first real date.__

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing


	4. Kiss Me

Hey guys! I would just like to say thanks to all of the readers and those who reviewed! You guys always make me smile :) So thank you soo much!

I was listening to the SWAC album and inspiration came to me so I wrote this :) It's a little shorter than the other ones, but I think it's alright :)

Disclaimer: I (mumbles) don't (normal voice) own SWAC, or the actors, or this song. *sigh* :(, but it would probably be amazing to own some of the actors xD

* * *

Song: Kiss Me – Tiffany Thornton

_Kiss me tonight  
I'm falling under  
Kiss me forever_

Sonny and Chad had been dating for a while now, but something was missing. A kiss. Sonny didn't know if Chad was nervous, or if he was using her. She didn't know what was going on in that boy's mind, all she knew was that she wanted for him to feel about her the way she felt about him.

_Oh no, you don't need to be shy  
Oh yeah, it'll work out just fine  
So, kiss me tonight  
What are you waitin' for?_

They had come close to kissing many times, but something always went wrong. First, the pig incident when he guest starred. But even after they got together, they were always interrupted.

_Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be everything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me_

It was their two month anniversary and still, no kiss. Of course, Sonny knew the look in Chad's eyes when he looked at her was adoration, but sometimes, she wished he would get the first kiss over with. That way, they could move on to the second, third, fourth…

_Here we are, time is ticking away  
Don't wanna see tomorrow  
Oh no, I don't want this night to end  
Oh yeah love is waiting to begin  
Here we are, so what are you waitin' for?_

Chad came to pick her up for the date, and put a blindfold over her eyes as they got to his car. They kept up a steady conversation to wherever the date was tonight, and Sonny couldn't help but think of what the tabloids say, hinting that they aren't really dating, but just good friends, because nobody has caught them in any PDA yet.

_Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be everything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me_

When they finally arrive, Chad takes Sonny's blindfold off and she finally sees where he has taken her. He rented the whole beach for them for the night and was currently setting up a candlelit picnic. After they ate, the sun was setting on the water, and both stopped to watch. Sonny stood up to dip her feet in the water and was surprised when Chad came up behind her, holding her close. Maybe, just maybe, she would get her kiss tonight.

_It's our ticket to love  
Come on, I know you wanna hold me  
You wanna show me but you kiss me tonight, ooh  
Kiss me tonight  
What are you waitin' for?_

Chad moved to the front of Sonny and started leaning in. When their lips met, fireworks went off. Chad pulled back when they needed air, and said the three words any girl in Sonny's situation would want to hear. _I love you_.

_Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be everything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me_

That date was filled with kisses, and neither of the teenagers could be happier that the awkwardness of the first kiss was over with. In fact, the first kiss was better than to be expected, with the two teens feeling as though they were two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly together.

_Ooh ooh, yeah yeah yeah  
When you you kiss me  
Yeah yeah yeah  
When you kiss me_


	5. One Day Too Late

_Okay, first, this is like my favorite song from this band. If you haven't heard it yet, give it a listen. I absolutely love it. Second, you guys get to know my random quote of the day, because you're soo awesome with your reviews. My friend said this to end a playful argument (much like Sonny and Chad's) that was going on in class, get ready for random. _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys, I have a confession. Sometimes, on Sundays, I sit in front of the T.V. in my teletubbies suit watching Barney *looks around nervously*" "One question: Tinkie Winkie, Dipsy, La-la, or Poh?" "Is that even a logical question? It's obviously Tinkie Winkie!"_

_Gosh, I love my friends. Almost cried from laughter at that one._

_Guess I should do the disclaimer now, hey? Dang I almost forgot. Okay here it goes, I do not own SWAC or the song, but I do own a video of Skillet playing the song live! But that doesn't count D:_

_Song: One Day Too Late - Skillet_

_Tick tock, hear the clock countdown  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound  
So much to do and so much I need to say  
Will tomorrow be too late?_

Chad Dylan Cooper had never been too shy to say what was on his mind. He was as blunt as you could get, and he certainly did not avoid insults to spare 'feelings'. Ugh, just the word made him shudder. That was, until _she _came along.

Feel the moment slip into the past  
Like sand through an hourglass  
In the madness, I guess, I just forget  
To do all the things I said

Allison 'Sonny' Monroe. Little Miss Sonshine. The girl changed Chad Dylan Cooper. He had no idea how, or when it happened, but it did. He started, dare he say it, apologizing (he had to, he dared himself) after he hurt Sonny's feelings. He even remembered her name for crying out loud. He only remembered his cast's names, and that was because he was forced!

Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind, now I've made my mind up

Chad knew he had it bad for Sonny the first time Mackenzie proclaimed his love for Chloe and said the wrong name. That's right. Even the Greatest Actor of Our Generation messed up and needed more than one take. This _never_ happens!

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it

After a while, Chad noticed other guys admiring Sonny. He had competition. That was the day he decided to actually have a civil conversation with her. He invited her to his dressing room (A/N not like that guys!), she accepted, they talked and by the end of it all, they were practically best friends. First, Chad didn't like this. At all. But then, he realized being best friends with Sonny was better than being frienemies. 

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late  
One day too late, one day too late

Little did Chad know, this conversation had an impact on Little Miss Sonshine as well. She started messing up her lines, and the daydreams started. Sonny, without her friends from So Random! knowing, was secretly a 'Falls' fan. Not that she would admit it to anyone, especially Chad, but she was happy to see there was even a little bit of Mackenzie in Chad. 

Tick tock, hear my life pass by  
I can't erase and I can't rewind  
Of all the things I regret the most I do  
Wish I'd spent more time with you

The two teens started meeting up more and more, and eventually they knew their casts would catch on to their new found friendship. What they didn't know, was that their casts already knew. The casts had known from the start, but hadn't tried to stop it, because even though they didn't admit it to one another, everyone wanted Channy. Last but not least, everyone was getting tired of the feud, and they knew Channy was one way to end it.

_Here's my chance for a new beginning  
I saved the best for a better ending  
In the end I'll make it up to you  
You'll see, you'll get the very best of me_

One night, Sonny has a date with Jackson Tyler, and he turns out to be a mega jerk. Who does she come crying to? None other than her new best friend, Chad Dylan Cooper, of course. After calming Sonny down and stopping her hysterics, Chad puts a few blankets on the couch and gives Sonny a big t-shirt of his and some sweats and leads her to his room to sleep there for the night.

Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind, now I've made my mind up

Chad checks on Sonny in the middle of the night, not surprised at all that she can look beautiful in his big old clothes. He comes into his room, whispers that he'll never hurt her like her date did, kisses her on the forehead, and enters a peaceful sleep on the couch. Little did he know, she was awake the whole time.

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late

Sonny slept restlessly that night. She knew that Chad liked her as more than a friend, but she had no idea how to let him know she reciprocated the feelings. She decided to play it by ear, maybe make him a thank you breakfast in the morning, and see where it went

Your time is running out  
You're never gonna get it back  
So make the most of every moment  
Stop saving the best for last

After preparing breakfast, Sonny woke Chad up and told him to dig in. She couldn't help but catch Chad staring at her smiling at certain points while they were eating, and she wanted to be able to read his mind more than anything in the world. Sonny brought in her extra change of clothes she kept in her car the night before and changed out of Chad's old shirt and sweats, but she decided she didn't want to let them go, so she put her new pajamas in the bag her clothes from yesterday were stored. Surely, Chad won't mind, or he won't even notice till she safely hid them from him.

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it

Sonny never wanted to leave Chad's house, a feeling that was made stronger when they hugged goodbye and she could swear that he was taking in her scent to save it for a later memory. Not that she wasn't doing the same to him, because of course, she was.

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late

What Sonny wasn't expecting was Chad seeing his clothes in her bag. He had made up his mind. Before he let Sonny go, he closed the door in front of her, and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss. He put all of his feelings toward his Sonshine into that kiss, and was glad when he felt her reciprocating the feeling. He led them to the couch where they kept sharing kisses and cuddling, when Chad asked what he thought he would never get the courage to. "Sonny Monroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

One day too late, one day too late  
One day too late, one day too late

Now Chad knew nobody could blame him when he got possessive of Sonny. He wouldn't fear rejection whenever he would put his arm around her. He wouldn't feel jealous when she talked to other guys. She was his. He knew other guys wanted her, but it was just too bad for them, they were **one day too late.**


	6. Why Can't I?

Soo soo soo sorry it took so long to update. I haven't had like any time between school, volunteering, and my two jobs, but I finally got some time today. Hope you guys like it :]

* * *

Song: Why Can't I – Liz Phair

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

From the moment Chad and Sonny met, both of them knew that there was something more than hate between them. Neither would admit this, but it didn't take them as long as people thought to realize the feeling.

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

Both tried dating other people, but they always came back to each other after a bad breakup. They didn't really do anything bad, but they knew that they cared for the other person, and they wanted each other to be happy.

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

The day that Chad finally got the guts to ask Sonny out was a moment was pure bliss for both actors. 

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

The infatuation with each other grew stronger with every weekiversary celebrated. They became each other's everything, and they occupied each other's thoughts at every possible moment.

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_

Now that they were together, they knew that they're feelings for each other were reciprocated. All of the break ups seemed worth it when they could count on the other person to comfort them. Now that they were together, they knew that no more break up comforting would be needed.

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

It took a long time for their casts to accept the new relationship, but nobody could say that they were shocked. Everyone had known for a long time that they liked each other, and were hiding their happiness for the couple by pretending to disapprove.

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Although they hadn't gone _that_ far in the relationship, everyone knew that they were in love from the beginning. Nobody purposely said anything too harmful towards the couple, for everyone knew that you couldn't stop the inevitable.

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Nobody could get in the way of the love Chad and Sonny shared. Even the numerous tabloid articles saying that Chad cheated on Sonny did nothing. Well, not nothing. It had the opposite effect that the tabloid was going for, for it made the relationship stronger.

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

On their wedding day, every one of the guests had some kind of funny story relating to the couple and their love for each other. And yes, Selena Gomez was there to boast that she knew before they did, but little did she know, they knew all along


End file.
